


Sober

by Im_Stan_the_Loser_Uris



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Stan_the_Loser_Uris/pseuds/Im_Stan_the_Loser_Uris
Summary: “I- I don’t want to keep doing this, Mike.” Will sighed, shoulders slumping. “I don’t want to only be able to kiss you because you’re drunk and I’m the only one that’s there.” Will told him quietly. “I don’t want to be some toy of some sort. Only getting your attention and focus when you’re drunk and we’re alone.”
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	Sober

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to add a bit of stuff to the story. If you've read it, you'll notice. If you haven't then this note makes no difference! Thanks to @Inbetween_days for the advice and @beardyswrites. You two are amazing!

Will Byers  _ hated _ parties. He hated parties with a passion. But… He’d promised the Party that he’d go to Steve’s rather large bash. It was a celebration for, if Will remembered right, Steve’s acceptance into a college he’d been trying to get into for the longest time. Steve had invited Dustin and by extension the rest of the party. Not that Steve had a problem with the rest of the Party coming. Steve was the big brother they all loved to hang around. Sometimes acting more like a parent when their own (mostly Mike’s and Max’s) parents were unavailable to help or they were afraid of being denied. Will shifted in his seat on the couch in the Harrington household, watching as his friends danced with each other and others (Mostly Dustin). His older brother Jonathan was dancing with the host himself with Nancy wedged between the pair. Will was sure something was going on between those three but then again it was honestly none of  _ his _ business. Will let his gaze travel from the trio back to Max and El, who were dancing rather close for being supposedly just best friends. The brunet male was 98% sure that El and Max had something going on between them too. Not that he minded. Will had no issues with the girls being together if they were. He himself liked boys and that had never been a problem for their group. El and Max being together would mean less chance of changing the dynamic of their group if nobody else had to be accepted. 

Hell, Will himself was in love with his best friend. He’d been best friends with Mike practically all of his life when they’d met back at the ripe age of only five. Not that he’d tell the others(though he was sure they at least suspected it) he was head over heels in love with Michael Wheeler. Will ran his hand through his dark brown hair with a heavy sigh as he watched Mike reach out for what looked to be a joint. ‘ _ This is going to end badly _ .’ He thought to himself with an internal sigh. The nineteen year old groaned as he continued to watch Mike take a hit from it before passing it off to someone else. As he watched Mike, the other turned his head to glance at Will. Mike shot him a grin as he took a drink from his cup. ‘ _ Fuck… Definitely going to be bad _ .’ Will shook his head as he tucked his free hand into his pocket. He turned his focus elsewhere as a girl walked up to Mike, offering him a drink from her glass. All Will wanted in that moment was to leave the party and go home already. Unfortunately, he had rode with Mike and that meant he’d have to wait for Mike or he’d have to walk home. Frankly, he was tempted to walk himself home. It would be only a twenty or so minute walk and Will had no issue walking that distance. Will let his gaze drop to the floor as he thought back to the last time the Party had gotten trashed. Not that he’d gotten trashed. No, he had remained mostly sober in order to take care of the group. Yet… Will had somehow ended up limbs tangled with Mike’s as the latter sloppily kissed Will. He probably shouldn’t have allowed it but he just couldn’t help it.

It was Mike after all. If the only time he’d be able to kiss Mike was when the other was drunk, then he’d have to take that gift. Will downed the rest of the contents of his drink before making his way up the stairs. He opened the door to Steve’s room and walked inside the room. He sat on the bed and let himself fall back. Will groaned quietly as he ran his hand down his face. It hadn’t been the first time they’d kissed(made out if he was being honest with himself). It basically happened anytime Mike got drunk. Shit, it had happened the one time that Will had gotten trashed as well. He’d been the one to initiate  _ that one _ . As Will listened to the music thumping downstairs, he stood up and walked to the window. He peeked out, glancing at the top of the carport. Nodding to himself, Will opened the window and climbed onto the roof of the port. Before he was completely out of the window, he heard the door open. ‘ _ Shit. I’ve been caught. _ ’ The male thought with mild internal panic. Will paused as a familiar voice asked him, “What are you doing, Byers?” 

Will turned to glance at Mike. He gave him a sheepish grin as he shrugged. “I’m escaping this party.” He admitted as he climbed back into the window. Mike snorted as he rolled his eyes. Will watched as Mike walked over, giving his arm a light shove. Mike gestured to the window and waited for Will to climb out. Catching the hint rather quickly, Will climbed back out and sat on the edge of the roof. He turned to watch Mike climbing from the window as well. Mike walked over and hopped off the top of the carport. Will smiled as Mike reached up to help the smaller male down. “Thanks.” Will told his best friend. Mike gave him a grin, shrugging. Will tucked his hands into his pockets as he turned to head in the direction of his (and Mike’s) home. “I thought you wanted to party tonight?”

“I got bored and noticed you weren’t in your spot anymore. Figured you’d probably hidden yourself away or you’d left. I thought I’d check the house before I left and that’s when I found you climbing out Steve’s bedroom window.” Mike explained, smirking at the smaller teen. Will laughed. The taller boy’s smile wavered at the sound. ‘ _ Laugh again, Byers. _ ’ A small voice echoed in Mike’s head. The only Wheeler boy couldn’t help but to agree with the echoing.

“Yeah. I got tired of being there. I stayed more than an hour so I thought I’d head out since I wasn’t having as much fun as the rest of you guys.” He shrugged. “Parties aren’t my thing and it looked like El and Max were trying to get it on on the dance floor. That and my brother, Steve and Nance.” He snorted as he rolled his eyes. Mike grimaced as he shook his head, those images making their unwanted way into his head.

“God, now I’ve got  _ two _ mental images I never needed in my head.” Mike muttered causing Will to laugh. Mike smiled as he listened to Will laugh. “I’m sure you didn’t want those images either or you wouldn’t have left.” Mike pointed out, causing Will to snort. He shook his head. 

“Absolutely not. No thank you. I don’t want to see my brother having sex on the dance floor with Steve and Nancy. Or any surface at that.” He stated, shuddering at that particular thought. ‘ _ Wouldn’t mind the images if it were you and Mike, would you? _ ’ A small voice whispered in his head. Will bit his lip as Mike laughed and he shook his head, agreeing with him. Will looked up to Mike as the taller male tripped and stumbled. The brunet reached out, catching his arm to ensure he wouldn’t fall. Mike shot Will a grateful look, slinging his arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders. Will felt his face heat up at the gesture, a ghost of a smile creeping onto his face. 

“Thanks, Byers.” Mike stated as they arrived to the Wheeler home. The curly haired male leaned on his vehicle, watching Will. “What’s on your mind?” He asked curiously as he pushed off the car and started walking slowly to his front door. Will shrugged as he looked at Mike. 

“Not much of anything to be honest.” He replied as they stepped up to the door. Will tilted his head as he watched Mike pull his keys out. Mike paused once the keys were in his hands. Looking up from the keys, he turned to Will and smiled. Will gave him a curious look as Mike’s hand sipped up to cradle his face. ‘ _ Please don’t do this.. Don’t break my heart _ .’ He thought to himself. “M- Mike?” He whispered softly, his heart fluttering against his chest rapidly as the taller male leaned down. Mike pressed his lips to Will’s softly, lingering there for a few brief moments. Pulling back but not completely away, Mike leaned in to whisper against Will’s ear. 

“Stay the night with me.” He stated, tone mildly pleading. ‘ _ Please, please, please… Don’t go. _ ’ Mike thought as he waited for an answer. Will bit his lip as he pulled himself back and away from him. He shook his head. Mike looked at him in confusion and disappointment. “Why?” He asked as he straightened up and gazed down at Will with his beautifly hypnotic eyes. Will swallowed. 

“I- I can’t, Mike.” He replied softly, looking away. Mike frowned repeating the question. Will looked back at Mike with an equally deep frown. “Because you’re drunk.” He stated sharply. Mike blinked, tilting his head in confusion. “I- I don’t want to keep doing this, Mike.” Will sighed, shoulders slumping. “I don’t want to only be able to kiss you because you’re drunk and I’m the only one that’s  _ there _ .” Will told him quietly. “I don’t want to be a  _ toy _ of some sort. Only getting your attention and focus when you’re drunk and we’re alone.” He stated, pulling away when Mike grabbed his wrist. “I’m done with it.  _ It’s not fair. _ ” Will whispered, tears filling his dark eyes. “It’s not fair and I’m tired of my heart getting broken because you only want anything to do with me when you’re drunk off your ass and nearly blackout trashed!” He stated, moving to step off the porch. 

Mike watched him in silence for a moment before grabbing Will by the elbow. He turned his best friend around and grabbed both shoulders. “Is that really what you think? Have I really made you think that?” Mike asked him softly, hurt etched on his face. Will looked at him, tears slipping from his eyes. He dropped his gaze to the sidewalk, shrugging. Mike pulled him tight against his chest. The taller boy buried his face into Will’s hair as the smaller of the pair buried his own face into Mike’s chest, tears falling and soaking Mike’s shirt. Mike sighed and pulled back to look down at Will. “It’s not true, Will.” He stated quietly. “I don’t want you only when I’m drunk. I want you all the time.” He sighed, cradling Will’s face in his hands. “I want you when you’re not around. When we’re all hanging out and playing games or just sitting around lazily.” Mike told him as he pressed a kiss to Will’s lips. “God, I want you all the time. And I mean in  _ every _ possible way I can have you.” The dark haired teen stated as he deepened the kiss. Will brought his hands up and tangled them tightly into Mike’s dark, curly locks.

“I love you.” Will whispered against Mike’s mouth. “I’m absolutely and inevitably head over heels in love with you, Michael Wheeler.” He told his best friend. “I’ve been in love with since the day we met before we even understood what the fuck it meant to be in love.” He said with a small laugh. Mike smiled as he repeatedly kissed Will. “You don’t even know how long I’ve been dying to tell you this.” Will murmured against Mike’s lips.

“Hmm… I can probably guess.” He mused as he reached down, grasping Will by his thighs. Will yelped as Mike lifted him off the ground and against his chest. Will blushed, wrapping his legs around Mike’s waist. Mike grinned as he held Will tightly. “Stay the night with me.” He repeated his earlier request. Will held Mike’s shoulders as he looked at the other. After a couple of minutes, he nodded. Mike beamed as he leaned back in to kiss Will feverishly. He held one arm around Will as he reached blindly for the door. As soon as the door was opened, Mike stumbled inside with the smaller teen in his arms. He laughed as he kicked the door shut. “Shit!” He muttered before setting Will safely on the floor. Will snickered as he watched Mike lock the front door. Mike turned back to Will and pulled him close before kissing him somewhat sloppier than before. Will let out a squeal like noise, pushing at Mike’s face with a laugh. “You’re drooling!” He laughed as Mike attempted to kiss him again. Mike smirked as he grabbed Will’s face and placed a kiss on his lips. 

“I’m not drooling.” He countered as he pressed his lips to Will’s jaw. “I mean if you want I  _ can _ drool on you.” He joked. Mike stuck his tongue out and ran it over Will’s cheek, causing the latter to screech. “ _ MICHAEL! _ ” Mike laughed as Will wiped his cheek. “Oh my god! That’s so gross!”

Mike flashed a devious smirk. “Bet you wouldn’t think it’s gross if I licked you somewhere else.” He watched as a dark red flush spread across Will’s face. 

“Oh my god, Michael!” He gasped. “You’re  _ nasty! _ ” He scoffed, shoving the other playfully. ‘ _ Who are you kidding? You’d love that. _ ’ The voice in the back of his head replied. Mike laughed as he grabbed Will by the arm and pulled him into his embrace. The taller nineteen year old leaned down and captured Will’s lips into a new tender kiss, smiling against his lips. Will pulled back, smiling up to the black haired boy. “What are  _ you _ thinking?” He asked, curious to know what Mike seemed to be thinking. Mike smirked at him and reached further down, grasping at Will’s backside, giving it a firm squeeze. Will gasped as he pushed Mike back. He disappeared up the stairs, laughing as he left the baffled Wheeler in the front room. ‘ _ What the-? _ ’ Mike shook his head, smiling as he followed Will up the stairs and into his room. 

“What are we, ten? What are you running away from?” He called as he entered his room. He paused in the door, glancing at Will who was spread out on the large bed. Will peeked at him from the bed, smiling as he watched Mike look at him. A shiver danced down his spine as Mike stared intently at Will, much like a predator. Will swallowed and sat up as Mike shut the bedroom door and locked it. “Mike?” He questioned softly as he tilted his head. Mike flashed him a grin as he turned back to face Will. Before Will could react, Mike lunged from his spot by the door and onto the bed. Will screeched as he rolled out of the way of being possibly crushed by the taller boy. Mike laughed as he pulled Will into his chest. “Where do you think you’re going, Byers?” He demanded playfully as he rolled himself on top of Will. He caged the smaller male beneath him, looking down at him as he studied the smaller boy. Will looked up at him with wide, doe like eyes, lips parted. Mike looked at him silently before leaning down to kiss him softly.

“I love you, Byers.” He whispered against his lips, reaching up to cup his face gently in his palm. Will smiled against his lips as he returned the gentle kiss. 

“I love you, Wheeler.” Will replied softly, kissing him again


End file.
